


warm hands and cold feet

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm hands and cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> old thing from my wattpad.

Michael woke up again, and for the fifth time in the same night. It was getting ridiculous now.

He wasn't sure why he felt so uneasy. His head was a mess, but he didn't understand how that alone would cause him to lose so much sleep. Surely, thinking too much didn't help at all, but Michael couldn't just stop it. Too much was going on.

Letting out a long sigh, he sat up in his uncomfortable bed. The clock read 2:37 in the morning. The lilac-haired boy felt like he only slept for a mere thirty seconds.

A few minutes went by, and Michael decided to lay back down and try again. While pulling the blanket up to his chin, he accidentally punched himself right in the face. He groaned a little too loudly, and threw the blanket off himself once again. He was done trying to get comfortable in his own bed.

Michael swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked to Luke's room, hoping he wouldn't piss off his best friend by waking him up. "Luke?"

No answer.

"Luke." Michael nudged the sleeping boy's shoulder as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Luke stirred, turning around to face the direction of the sudden voice. His eyelids fluttered open. "What's the matter, Michael?" He asked through half closed eyes.

"I can't fucking sleep." Michael complained to his bandmate, who was probably going to fall back asleep in a couple of seconds.

Luke didn't say anything in response, he just opened his arms and let Michael fall into the delightful warmth of his bed.

Michael turned to face him and Luke sleepily pulled him in by his hips. He slipped his hands under the older's boys shirt, somewhat absentmindedly. Michael wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso, and rested his chin on Luke's shoulder. He exhaled calmly.

He was surprised by how warm Luke was, especially his hands. He lightly thumbed Michael's hipbone, receiving a subtle smile from him. He started humming a song in his ear that Michael didn't recognize, but that didn't matter much, because he was too caught up in the moment to care.

"Get some sleep, babe," Luke whispered in Michael's ear; half asleep, but conscious enough to know exactly what he was doing.

"Thanks for everything Luke, love you." Michael smiled into Luke's neck and pressed a light kiss to it.

"Love you too, Mikey." Luke pulled Michael even closer, if that was even possible.

The sudden warmth and comfort of Luke's embrace lulled Michael straight to sleep in minutes. It was exactly what he needed to put his mind to rest.

They both slept well that night. It started to become their thing: Michael waking up in middle of the night and cuddling with Luke until they both fell asleep, with their limbs tangled together, and smiles on their faces.


End file.
